Currently, a collapsible portable fish house is known that has a frame and a canvas cover with a single opening for egress, located at the front of the fish house. This arrangement is inconvenient, especially when more than one fishermen share a fish house. In order to enter into and exit from the fish house, a fisherman has to reach the front door and unzip the door or flip the tent flap. This is difficult to perform without stepping over his fellow fishermen, the fish holes cut into the ice, or the fishing gear. Because of this problem, there is a need for a new and improved fish house that will allow multiple fishermen to enter and exit the fish house with ease and convenience.